Why is Hair so Difficult?
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Byakuya is having problems with his hair. Maybe his wife can help


Byakuya was very agitated. For some reason his hair was just not cooperating with him today. He had recently been made the head of the Kuchiki clan following his grandfather's death and he was now expected to wear the kenseikan that symbolized his nobility. Even though Genrei had told him to think about how he wanted to do his hair when he was young, he never really did, thinking it was so far into the future there wasn't any reason to think of it yet.

Now he deeply regretted that foolish thinking. Now his hair was in tangles, his scalp ached from the times he accidentally pulled too hard, and he still had no idea what he was going to do. He thought women were the ones to have bad hair days.

He buried his face in the palms of his hands and groaned slightly.

When he looked up he caught the reflection in the bathroom mirror of a petite short woman with her flowing black hair slightly ruffled as she just got up from bed.

"Hisana, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I was already awake, but then I heard you groan. Are you alright?"

"Well..." He didn't really want to admit his inexperience with hair to his wife. They haven't been married for very long and he still felt that he needed to keep up some kind of appearance for her.

But before he could say anything else, he saw her eyes soften a little as she seemed to take in the state of his hair and see what his problem was.

"Trying to figure out a new look with the kenseikans?"

She smiled her soft smile and walked into the bathroom as he nodded mutely, slightly red with embarrassment.

She didn't say anything really, but she took a brush from the counter and started brushing his hair.

At first he was aware of everything she did. She started brushing the ends of his hair. He noticed that it seemed to make things easier when she did that. At least she never pulled painfully on his head. In fact he couldn't even feel a tug at all. How did she learn this, she never really had a chance to worry about the state of her hair when she was in the Rukongai, maybe it was something that women knew instinctively.

She used one hand to keep everything in control, while the other wielded the brush. So when she was finished with the ends of his hair and moved up, the flesh of his scalp tingled under her touch.

Everything of having a wife was still new to him, even just a simple touch. It almost felt like she was massaging his aches away with her ministrations to his hair.

About that time she started humming an enchanting tune in a low voice. The combination of her touch with the softness of her voice put him in a sort of pleasant trance. He was hardly aware of anything. Even when she stopped brushing his hair, she kept her hand on his head as she reached for the first kenseikan to fix to his hair. He was even barely aware when she moved his head down to read the top of his head.

So he was a little startled when she actually spoke. "Well, I don't know how much you'll like it, It kinda gets in your lovely eyes."

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. She had ended up using five of the head pieces, two short ones on the right side of his head, pulling large strands of hair to the side. While three of them were on the crown of his head and those pulled his hair over his head and on his forehead. As she said it did get in his eyes a little.

"I think it looks elegant, but I can change it if you want."

She got a little worried look on her face as he continued to stare at himself, "You don't have to keep it like that if you don't like it." She reached for the kenseikan on his hand, but he reached up and rested his hand over hers, stopping her.

"No, I like it, it's just amazing to me that you were able to come up with it."

"Oh, I don't know how I did. I was mostly just playing with your hair. It was fun, and your hair is so soft and fine. Mine is still rather coarse." She smiled a little regretfully.

He still had his hand over hers and he gently pulled her around to sit on his lap. He looked deeply in her eyes as he softly caressed her face. "I wouldn't care if your hair was as orange as a carrot, you are beautiful and I love you."

He leaned forward and kissed her firmly.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was certainly short. At least for me, lol. Oh well. I've been wanting to do this story for a long time, ever since my last ByaSana story, and that was over a year ago. Wow, how time flies.**

**Also, my regular computer is not working at the moment and the computer I'm using right now doesn't even have microsoft word, so I had to write this out on notebook. As a result the grammar and spelling may be off. Don't flame me please, but if you notice something I'd appreciate you guys letting me know so I can change it ^_^**


End file.
